Sleeping with the Boss
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Catherine comes to preach Sara and ends up doing more interesting things with her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This is a belated birthday gift for my amazing friend, Taylor. I love you, Wifey, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Sleeping with the Boss**

Sara groaned at the sound of her alarm clock that interrupted her sleep. Work had been taking its toll on her recently, making sleep one of the most precious things in her life. She had just been in the middle of a wonderful dream about her lover when the unmistakable beeping sound had pulled her out of her slumber into reality. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she tried to adjust to the darkness in the blurry room before turning her head to see the bright numbers on her alarm clock indicating that the time was 10pm – time to get ready for work.

Quickly calculating in her head the hours she had slept, she came to the conclusion she had had barely four hours of sleep. That little realization made her groan again and pull the blanket over her head. She didn't feel like getting out of bed and going to work, especially not on this special day.

Suddenly, she remembered that she hadn't used any of her vacation days yet. That made a small grin spread on her lips as she, once again, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When Sara woke up again, it was the bright sun of Las Vegas shining through her bedroom's white curtains that woke her up. This time, however, she didn't groan; she felt happy. She felt as though she had slept for days, and it was a much needed sleep. Gazing at her alarm clock, she realized she had slept eight hours. Yawning, she slowly sat up in bed and stretched, reliving her tired muscles.

She was just about to get out of bed to take a shower when the sound of her bedroom door flinging open almost made her jump out of her skin. Startled, she turned her head to see a certain redhead, who had been haunting her dreams for the past two months, standing in the entrance.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sara questioned, but by the way her lips curled into a smirk, Catherine knew she wasn't really upset.

"I did knock," she explained nevertheless while stepping into the room and dropping her bag on the floor. "When you didn't open and didn't answer your phone, I thought something was wrong."

Sara smiled slightly at the somewhat concern in her boss's tone. "No, I was just sleeping," she replied lightly while stretching her arms and yawning again.

"So that's why you didn't show up for work," the redhead said, a hand planted firmly on her hip.

"Sorry," she said with a small smirk.

"Why didn't you call to say you weren't coming?"

"I… just didn't think about it," the brunette admitted with a shrug as the redhead stepped closer to the bed. "But you know what? I don't think I'm in trouble."

"Yeah?" Catherine raised an eyebrow. "And why would you think that?"

A playful smirk slowly spread on the brunette's lips as she wrapped one arm around the redhead's hip, pulling her even closer to the bed until her knees hit it. "Because I'm sleeping with the boss," she answered sultrily.

The same smirk slowly spread on Catherine's lips as she brushed her fingers through her girlfriend's shiny hair while slowly climbing into the bed. "Is that so?" she whispered before pulling the blanket back to reveal Sara's nightgown.

Everyone who knew Sara knew she was strong and tough, and feminism wasn't something that she really cared about. That was why Catherine had been surprised the first time she saw her pajamas. She would always take the woman as a tank top and pants kind of girl – like her – and seeing her with a short, silky nightgown was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Settling on top of her girlfriend, Catherine pulled the white blanket back to cover the both of them before slowly leaning in and capturing the brunette's lips with hers. The kiss was slow and tender – just lips gently brushing against each other – but the soft sensation ignited thousands of sparkles throughout both women's bodies, causing them to let out small whimpers against each other's lips.

Finally breaking from the kiss, Catherine rested her forehead against Sara's and held her head between both hands, stroking her soft hair, whereas Sara's hands wandered south to Catherine's hips, holding her in place on top of her and relishing in the warmth that was emanating from her girlfriend's body onto her own.

"You know," Catherine whispered, occasionally placing soft kisses on Sara's lips, "I really missed you tonight."

Sara smiled softly as her left hand started wandering upwards, bringing Catherine's blouse up on the way and brushing her fingers against the woman's skin. Catherine shivered at the light touch and pressed her body further against the brunette's, desperate for more friction. Bringing her head to rest against Catherine's ear, Sara gently blew warm air onto the skin, causing the redhead to shudder, before whispering huskily, "You got me now."

Catherine's eyes lit up at Sara's words and a sultry smile slowly appeared on her lips as she lifted her head and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. What she saw in them caused a small gasp to leave her lips; Sara's brown eyes were dark with lust, and Catherine suspected that the brunette was seeing the exact same thing in her blue eyes.

Her hands slowly slithered down Sara's body until they reached the hem of her nightgown and stopped there. Bunching the silky material in her hands, she slowly lifted it up the brunette's body, each time revealing a new piece of skin; and each time, she placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the exposed skin, eliciting a soft sigh or purr from the woman lying beneath her.

When the nightgown was finally off, she hooked her fingers into the straps of Sara's panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, leaving the brunette fully naked and exposed beneath her. Her hands started roaming the warm body beneath her. They stroked Sara's breasts, stomach, and legs; everywhere they could reach. Eventually she couldn't resist anymore and bent down, taking a taut nipple between her lips. A rumbling moan left Sara's mouth as Catherine's lips began sucking and nibbling at the erect bud, occasionally swirling it with her tongue. When Sara closed her eyes, she saw stars. She was in ecstasy.

As Catherine's lips and tongue concentrated on devouring Sara's breasts, her left hand wandered down the naked body beneath her. It slid down Sara's stomach, causing the brunette's abdominal muscles to sink under her hand. Catherine smiled against the breast in her mouth at the reactions she was causing in Sara's body and repeated the motion a few more times.

When Sara was finally writhing and squirming beneath her, she finally let her hand wander further down until she felt her girlfriend's soft curls between her fingers. Finding Sara's very warm, very wet lips, she started rubbing them gently with her fingers, occasionally pressing against the sensitive nub. The moans escaping from her girlfriend's lips caused her to finally release her nipple and look up at her flushed face.

Without taking her eyes off the brunette's face, Catherine slithered down Sara's body until her face reached her fingers. She pursed her lips around Sara's clit, delighted to taste Sara's sweet, spicy juices. She loved Sara's taste. As her lips and tongue worked Sara's clit, Catherine slowly slipped two fingers into her warm opening, causing the brunette to arch her back with a moan.

Catherine always loved pleasuring her girlfriend, and not just because she knew she'd get the same attention later, but because she loved seeing the reactions she was causing in Sara's body: she loved seeing the pink tint rising from Sara's chest to her neck and face; she loved seeing her body moving in rhythm with her actions, and she loved hearing the throaty sounds escaping Sara's lips.

When she felt Sara's wet walls clenching around her fingers, she started moving her them faster while sucking harder on her clit until suddenly a loud moan, which sounded suspiciously like Catherine's name, erupted from Sara's lips and hot, white juices spilled onto Catherine's fingers.

Quickly lapping up her juices until the last drop, Catherine slithered back up her girlfriend's body and captured her lips with hers in a deep kiss, allowing the brunette to taste her juices on her tongue and moan into her mouth.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Catherine rested her forehead against Sara's and whispered, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

* * *

**Happy birthday, Taylor! Well, happy belated birthday ;) Love you!**

**And I hope you all enjoyed it (:**

**-Zohar**


End file.
